A Harry and Hermione fanfiction
by doc boy
Summary: Harry and Hermione are taking a walk along side the beach and discover a few things about each other, they didn't know yet.  My first Harry Potter fic.  Please review...  Thank you...


A Harry and Hermione fanfiction

I do not own Harry Potter

She always knew she liked him but she didn't exactly understand why. She knew she found him cute, but she couldn't understand what was cute about him. She thought he had a nice smile. And those glasses did look good on him… but for some reason she couldn't sort her feelings…

He always knew he liked her. From the day he met her, years ago he knew he liked her. But he didn't know why. He couldn't figure out what he was feelings towards her. And neither could she…

We region our heroes when they are taking a walk alongside the beach during a beautiful sunset. Happens half a year after the end of the 7th book.

"So how are your studies coming along Hermione?"

"They're doing fine thank you. How are yours?"

"Mine are during great. Since last year I decided not to be an hoarer because there's no reason to, since Voldemort died six months ago, I'm studying to be a doctor now."

"A doctor?"

"Yeah"

"Really?" asked Hermione

"That sounds interesting"

"Yeah. It is. Fascinating actually." Said Harry.

"Well I'm, happy for you harry" said Hermione

"Thanks" he replied with a smile as he reached his hand for hers and she grabbed it

"So how are your parents doing Harry?" asked Hermione (in this story they're alive)

"They're fine thank you. How about yours?"

"Mine are okay too, thank you." Said Hermione

"Good" said Harry

They both sat down on the sand next to each other as they watched the sun go down the horizon

"It's beautiful isn't it? The sun?" asked Hermione

"Yeah it is. But you are more beautiful Hermione …" said Harry and looked her smiling

Hermione chuckled

"Do you really think so?" she asked skeptically

"Yes, I do."

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Harry"

"Thanks Hermione"

"You're welcome Harry"

"Thank YOU" she added

They both smiled as they grabbed each other hands and buried them into the sand and they were both blushing and there was an eerie silence until Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and she just smiled and said

"That's for being sweat Harry. Your sweat self…" and they both smiled again. Harry then leant to kiss Hermione on the cheek and said to her softly

"That's for being the best friend I could ever wish for. And the prettiest…" they both smiled as they decided to share a kiss at the same time. When their lips met it showed that they have deep feelings for each other. And these feelings are about to be revealed…

When they desperately had to breathe and their lips detached, they both got nervous.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" began Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"You first" said Harry

Hermione's cheeks have now gotten slightly red.

"Umm… well…" she stuttered

"To be honest with you harry, I have developed some feelings for you in the last few years… you see when we met seven years ago in our first year at Hogwarts you and I didn't get along. But over the years I started to develop feelings for you. Feelings I never felt for anyone else in my life… it was feelings of love…" said Hermione and then her cheeks became even redder and she looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Hey…" said Harry, putting his face next to hers and lifting her chin with his finger

"I have the same feeling…" he said to her as he put his lips on hers as they kissed romantically and passionately. They then found themselves lying on the sand, snuggling each other and seemed to have fallen asleep. It was now completely dark outside and they looked very cute like that…

One year later…

Harry has proposed Marriage to Hermione a few back and she gladly accepted. We region our heroes on the day of their wedding…

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness of the wedding of these two fine people: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. If for any reason there is a man who believes that these people may not be wed let him speak now or forever hold his peace…

The priest paused for a few seconds and when he saw no one said anything he continued the ceremony

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…" he said and smiled as Harry removed the white fabric covering Hermione's face and kissed her lovingly on the lips as they left the church and got into the Limo that would take them to the airport, where they would fly to their honeymoon in the contrary side of England, where they would stay for the rest of their lives…

That evening…

"Oh I am so tired harry…"

"Me too Hermione … let's go to sleep. We could check out the place when we wake up tomorrow morning…."

So they both cuddled up into bed and soon enough they would have fallen asleep…

Several months later…

Harry was making himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen while Hermione came up to him and said

"Harry, I think I'm pregnant…"

Harry turned to look at her and said

"Are you sure?"

She nodded

"That's wonderful Hermione. Just wonderful…" he said and hugged her lovingly…

"I know Harry… I know…" she replied

A few months later…

Hermione was sitting on a hospital bed and said

"Well congratulations Harry. You're a father…" she smiled as Harry smiled too as they looked at their baby girl. She was beautiful… she had Hermione's pretty face but she had Harry's eyes…

"What do you think we should call her?" He asked

"I don't know. What do you think we should call her?"

"I don't know, how about Helen?"

"Helen's a nice name." Said Hermione

Harry smiled and said

"Alright, we'll call her Helen…" and smiled again as he leant to kiss Hermione on the lips and then hugged her lovingly. They both had the perfect life one could wish for. Harry was studying to be a doctor and Hermione was a kindergarten teacher and they had a beautiful and perfect daughter.

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

End

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? To tell you the truth, for a while I was thinking of writing a Harry Potter story but I didn't want to, because I was afraid I didn't know the character's personality well enough so i was afraid it would be out of character. So in your reviews please tell me what you thought of the story in general and if it was in character…

Thank you…


End file.
